Cool Spot (film)/Trailer transcripts
Here are the trailer transcripts for ''Cool Spot''. Teaser Trailer #1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows ''20th Century Fox logo)'' (Shows ''20th Century Fox Animation logo)'' (Shows Virgin Produced logo) (Shows a white background) (Cool Spot walks in with swag) Cool Spot: Hi, I'm Cool Spot and I'm here to pro- (Splish comes out of no where and interrupts Cool Spot) Splish: (interupts Cool Spot): Promote my new movie Cool Spot! (Cool Spot angrily shakes his head) Cool Spot: Um, what are you doing? Splish: I'm promoting my new movie, Cool Spot! Cool Spot (angered): Wha-Wha-Wha-Wha-What?! It's my movie! It's my name, so what makes you think it's your movie? (Splish stands silently for 3 seconds thinking) Splish: 'Cause I'm the main character and you are a supporting one, playa! Cool Spot: What?! Splish: It's my movie! Cool Spot: No, mine! Splish: Mine! Cool Spot: Mine! (They repeatedly go back and fourth saying "Mine!" which they start slapping each other) Deeney Hops ''(offscreen): Hey!! Would you two cut it out and go to sleep, it's 3 in the flippin' morning! '''Cool Spot & Splish': Shut it, Hops!! Cool Spot: Anyways, you should watch (Cool Spot says this angered and low) ''our movie! '''Splish': Yeah! When does it come out? (Zooms into Cool Spot's sunglasses) '' '''Cool Spot': Dude, why you had to zoom into my Gucci glasses, bro? (The Next Episode by Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg, and Kurupt plays) (Shows the Cool Spot logo) Cool Spot ''(whispers, offscreen): My movie, bro! '''Splish '(angry, whispers, offscreen): Ugh, fine! (Shows the text "June 2018" with In RealD 3D and IMAX and #COOLSPOTROCKS underneath along with a copyright with the 20th Century Fox, Chernin Entertainment,and Virgin Produced print logos below) Teaser Trailer #2 (MPAA green screen) (Plays You've Got A Friend by Carole King) (Shows ''20th Century Fox logo)'' (Shows ''20th Century Fox Animation logo)'' (Shows Virgin Produced logo) (Shows a fly flying around inside a house and shows the text "From the creators of Puppet Pals and Alaina Gleen") Fly: Uh-oh! (The music cuts abruptly as the fly is killed by Fido Dido with a fly swatter) Fido Dido: '''Stupid fly! '''Cool Spot: Have you seen my pet fly? (Fido Dido acts dumb and hides that he killed the fly) Fido Dido (lying, stuttering): Uhh, what fly? I didn't kill no fly! Fido Dido (whispers): Hurry up and cut to the end! (Cool Spot finds the dead fly offscreen) Cool Spot ''(yelling, angry, offscreen): Fido! '' Fido Dido ''(nervous): Oh, no. Hurry up and show the logo. ''(Shoop by Salt-N-Pepa plays) (Shows the Cool Spot logo) Cool Spot (depressed): WHY?! WHY IT HAD TO BE MY FLY?!?! (Cool Spot starts crying) (Shows the text "June 2018" with In RealD 3D and IMAX and #COOLSPOTROCKS underneath along with a copyright with the 20th Century Fox, Chernin Entertainment,and Virgin Produced print logos below) Fido Dido ''(confused): Why do you even have a fly for a pet?! Theatrical Trailer #1 ''(MPAA green screen) (Shows Womp Daddy, Cool Spot, and Swag Mom at the dinner table) (Cool Spot tries to leave the table and go out the door) Womp Daddy: Where do you think you're going, Spot? Cool Spot ''(excited): Going to that party with my bae, Eve! '''Womp Daddy': How many times have I told you, stop going to these parties late at night! Cool Spot ''(frustated): But pops, I- ''(Swag Mom squeezes Womp Daddy's arm) Swag Mom (interrupts, gritting her teeth): ''Let the boy go, he's the "coolest person in the city." ''(Cool Spot sprints out the house) Cool Spot ''(yelling while running out): See ya later ma dukes, love you! '''Womp Daddy' (yells questioning): What about me- ugh, he's gone. (Stir Fry by Migos plays) (Shows ''20th Century Fox logo)'' (Shows ''20th Century Fox Animation logo)'' (Shows Virgin Produced logo) (zooms into a house party at a fast pace, with Cool Spot shown dancing with some others) Cool Spot ''(narrating): I'm Cool Spot! The coolest person in the city! '''Bebe': Yea man, keep it smooth and cool! Splish ''(sarcastic): Ugh, he's not all that. '''Cool Spot' (mocking): You got held back in Pre-K, shut it nerd! (Splish then rolls his eyes as Cool Spot walks off) (cuts to Cool Spot in the mayor's office with Dave Cola) (Music stops) Cool Spot ''(narrating): Now here's when my life went upside down. '''Dave Cola '(yelling): Cool Spot! Long time no see! Cool Spot: Wazzup my guy! (Cool Spot daps up Dave Cola) Dave Cola: Ok! Ok! Now here's some serious business, you're the coolest man alive in the city and I want you to go on a quest to get the cool- (Cool Spot is snoring loud) Dave Cola ''(disappointed, slamming his desk): Spot! ''(Cool Spot wakes up instantly) Cool Spot (alarmed): What! Who! ARRGH! Alright, now tell me the business! Dave Cola: I want you to go on a quest to get the coolness back, because it was sto- (Cool Spot raises his finger) Cool Spot: Will there be monsters in this quest? Dave Cola: N-n-no. There isn't monsters in this quest! Now the coolness was sto- (Cool Spot raises his finger excitedly) Cool Spot: Can I bring my friends? Dave Cola ''(says impatiently): Yes, you can. ''(Cool Spot raises his finger excitedly) Dave Cola ''(angered): What is your question?! Yes you can bring friends, yes you can rap and dance, yes you can do it all yes bro! Gosh! '''Cool Spot' (chuckles): I just wanted to say that your breath stinks! (Lil' Ade walks in and grabs Cool Spot by the neck) Lil' Ade ''(angered): Just get the coolness back please so I won't beat you up! ''(Lil' Ade throws Cool Spot out the window) (Poison by Bell Biv DeVoe plays) '' ''(Cool Spot runs to his house and runs to his room) Cool Spot ''(determined): Coke Bot! '''Coke Bot': Yes, master! Cool Spot: Your hairline's messed up! But can you tell my mom and dad I'll be gone for a few days? Coke Bot: Yes I ca-''(says questionable) Hold up! ''(music stops) ''You needa beat me in rock paper scissors first. '''Cool Spot '(annoyed): Ugh, fine! (Soft piano music plays while Cool Spot and Coke Bot repeadly pull out rock until a whole 24 hours fly by with the music getting slower and out of tune) Cool Spot ''(tired): Alright, one more time! Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot! ''(Cool Spot and Coke Bot both pull out rock) ''Ugh!! ''(knocks out Coke Bot with a punch and runs out) ''I'll be home soon! '''Coke Bot '(weaked): That little- (shows Cool Spot driving a car with Fido Dido, Splish, Bebe, and 7-Up in a montage driving threw snow, hail, rain, sleet, and other crazy weather until they get to Flimsy Fishtown) Fido Dido (scared): I'm worried, because I heard this town is de- Orie: (barks madily at Fido Dido) Fido Dido: I've just peed my pants. (Heroic music) (shows Fido Dido, 7-Up, Bebe Cool Spot, and Splish at a camp fire at night with Fido Dido and Splish asleep) 7-Up: To be honest, Cool Spot, I think you're more than the coolest in the city. You're probably an all time hero or even a superh- (A bear randomly comes out of the bushes and grabs and attacks 7-Up offscreen) 7-Up (frightened): Spot help, before he rips my straw off! (A rip sound is heard) ''Hurry up before he steals my phone! ''(A rip sound is heard again) Just hurry up and help me dude! (A rip sound is heard once again) (says embarrased) Now there goes my underwear. Bebe: Now that's hilarious. (Get Back by Ludacris plays) (Shows the text ''"From the creators of Puppet Pals and Alaina Gleen")'' (Fido Dido, 7-Up, Bebe, Cool Spot, and Splish are walking confused in an unknown dirt land when BAM! comes out of no where and scares Splish) Splish (determined): Quick! Get my cokey spray! (7-Up goes through Splish's backback and takes out various items with the last 4 being a Nintendo 3DS, Cologne ,and some pink panties. Splish grabs the panties quick while being embrassed) Cool Spot ''(annoyed): Panties, really? '''Splish '(embrassed): Uhh... that's not mine. BAM!: Awkward! (Shows the text "Comes an all new story") (Princess Gulpman is shown on a stage with thousands of people in the crowd) Princess Gulpman: Citizens of Pop City! We have Cool Spot on a mission to get back the coolness for the city! (Crowd cheers) Princess Gulpman: As you know, he's the most coolest person in the city. One day back in elementary school I had sat with him at lun-''(Music cuts abruptly as Princess Gulpman falls off the stage which happens to be 200 feet high ironically with a whistle sound heard as she falls with a big thump at the end of her fall)'' Bump Cola: Ooh, that's gotta hurt! Princess Gulpman ''(says while injured and weak): I'm ok! ''(Music resumes and Shows text "Pharrell Williams") (Fido Dido, 7-Up, Bebe, Cool Spot, and Splish are walking to the car after leaving Eve's house) Cool Spot (excited): Come on, guys! Let's go on this stupid quest and get the coolness back! (Berry Coke comes peaking out the house door) Berry Coke: I hope nothing goes wrong on your epic quest! (Music stops immediately as a chain reaction of events happen as lighting strikes the car, then a tornado comes pick it up with a snow storm burying it under snow which melts up in 2 seconds and later a meteor hits the car. It shows Cool Spot with a huge suprised face with his jaw all the way down breathing hard for 3 seconds) Cool Spot (relieved): Phew! The car is ok! Now off to go get th- (The car falls apart, catches on fire, explodes, and flies up in the air and later breaks apart. Cool Spot has a huge angry smile where he also puts his hands on Berry Coke) Cool Spot (upset while shaking Berry heavily): Why..did..you...have...to..say..that? Berry Coke (scared): I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just take my car! (Berry presses the car remote which makes it beep twice. Aliens later try to steal the car) '' '''Berry Coke '(stern and commanding while poking): No! No! Bad aliens, bad aliens! Shoo! Aliens: We're gonna take your car! Berry Coke ''': What do need my car for? '''Aliens: Uhh... Research? Berry Coke ''(furiously): Go steal someone else's car!! ''(Text shows "Mila Kunis") (Cool Spot and Eve Coke are shown arguing) Eve Coke: I don't want my baby going on this dangerous journey! You could get killed out there! Cool Spot: I need to in order to save the city! Eve Coke: There is no way I am letting you go on this journey unless some dumb cookie tells me otherwise. (Music stops while a Cookie breaks through the window) Cookie: Hey! Eve! Let Cool Spot go! Eve Coke (suprised and disappointed): Fine, you can go! (music resumes Text shows "Tom Holland") (Splish is the only one dancing in a party while Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven is playing) Splish: Yeah! This is my type of music! (Cool Spot presses the boombox which plays One Dance by Drake. This change of music makes everyone dance. Splish who is frustrated changes the music back to Beethoven which starts a fight where Splish and Cool Spot are repeadly changing the music resulting in the party goers dancing and stoping repeadly until the boombox breaks) Party Goer: I got another one! (He turns on his boombox and plays I Get The Bag by Gucci Mane ft. Migos) (Text shows "Snoop Dogg") (West Coast hip-hop music plays where Bebe is seen in a UpMart with the clerk Splurge) Bebe (angered): How many times have I told you, Splurge, I want my Doritos in blarge! Splurge: Blarge is not a color! Now get on somew- Bebe ''(interrupts): Make it a color now! '''Splurge': Ughh! (Text shows "HE") Cool Spot: Oh no, run! (Cool Spot is being shown chased by a angry mob. The theme from 2001: A Space Odyssey is played while in slow motion Cool Spot jumps off an highway and ends up landing on top of a elederly Oreo citizen where the theme cuts immediately) Cool Spot ''(disgusted): Ooh! I'm so sorry, ma'am! '''Elederly Oreo': Get off me! (Starts hitting Cool Spot with a cane) (Text shows "IS") (Cool Spot is confronted by Deeney Hopps) Deeney Hopps: I've got you now, Cool Spot. Now, put your hands up! (Put Your Hands Up by DJ Khaled ft. Young Jeezy, Plies, Rick Ross and Schife plays while Cool Spot dances to it.) Cool Spot: Oh yeah! Put these hands up! (Music stops, Deeney Hops shakes his head while Cool Spot smiles) Deeney Hops ''(annoyed): Ugh! Do you really wanna try that? ''(Shows text "Cool Spot") Snoop Dogg ''(narrating): Cool Spot! '''Cool Spot': So I've thought of something smart. (Cool Spot shows Eve Coke an ugly pair of shoes) ''I call these Spechers! '''Eve Coke '(disappointed): Spot, I'm starting to think you're stupid. Cool Spot: Uhh! I'm not, I'm a genius! (A snippet of Get Back by Ludacris plays while the names of the cast are show which are "Pharrell Williams, Mila Kunis, Alec Baldwin, Bobby Cannavale, Tom Holland, Luke Wilson, Snoop Dogg, Bill Murray, Bobby Moynihan, James Corden, Michael B. Jordan, Adrien Brody, Steve Coogan, Ron Funches, Alison Brie, Andy Samberg, Debra Messing, Finn Wolfhard, and Frank Welker." The text shows "June 29 with in RealD 3D and IMAX (the IMAX version of the trailer says "Experience It in IMAX" instead) as well as #COOLSPOTROCKS, the this film is not yet rated box, and a copyright with the ''20th Century Fox, 20th Century Fox Animation, Chernin Entertainment, and Virgin Produced print logos below)'' Theatrical Trailer #2 Coming soon! Theatrical Trailer #3 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Cool Spot trying to sneak out the house which he does succesfully. The camera zooms down to shown Drinky) Drinky: Hi! (Cool Spot screams and falls into a trashcan which makes lots of noise) Cool Spot ''(startled, stutter): Drinky! Uh-ooh-Uh. ''(Cool Spot slaps Drinky hard) ''Stop doing that, you know that scares me! '''Drinky' (snickers): Guess what? Cool Spot (sighs, annoyed): What, Drinky? Drinky: How come you always wanna party? (Shows a montage of Cool Spot holding a rope with Fido Dido, Bebe, 7-Up, and Splish hanging on all screaming) '' '''Cool Spot': Because... (shows Cool Spot dancing in a tutu with Bebe) ''I am the coolest person in the city. ''(Drinky chuckles while Cool Spot looks serious) Drinky: I peed in your bed, by the way. (Cool Spot looks angered but later turns sad then sighs) (Handsome and Weatlthy by Migos plays) (Shows ''20th Century Fox logo)'' (Shows ''20th Century Fox Animation logo)'' (Shows Virgin Produced logo) (Zooms to a classroom full of little kids including Cool Spot as a kid) Teacher: So kids, what you wanna be when you grow up! Kid #1: I wanna be a fire fighter! Kid #2: I wanna be a superhero! Kid #3: I wanna be rich and famous! Cool Spot: I wanna be the coolest person in the city! (Music stops as there's silence for 2 seconds then everyone in the class starts laughing and Cool Spot starts to cry) Teacher (laughing): That's impossible, Spot! You can't do that! Cool Spot (crying): I'll show you all! And by the way, teacher, your wig fell off! (The teacher feels her head where in fact her wig did fall off showing her bald head which everyone else starts laughing at and she starts crying) (Switches to a dark world with dark clouds and a big thunder clap along with evil menacing music. Shows a mouth with two red eyes in a chair along with his henchman) Disguised villain voice: Without the coolness in the city, nobody can be cool! Then I can finally take over the world! (He does an evil laugh and starts coughing towards the end which cuts the music off) ''Ugh! Stupid allergies! ''(Plays My Dawg by Lil' Baby and shows a montage of Cool Spot partying and dancing as well as running on a track) Lil' Ade: We need Cool Spot for the job! He can do anything since he's the coolest person in the city. Plus, I lost a bet against him so we gotta choose him! (Shows Text "On June 29") (Shows Splish, Fido Dido, Bebe, and 7-Up confronting Cool Spot outside the Party Store) 7-Up: Me, Splish, Fido Dido, and Bebe all got you, Spot! We'll help you no matter what, as long as no random aliens abduct my dog! (Music stops as random aliens come out of no where and abduct 7-Up's dog) Fido Dido ''(nervous): Yeah, we're not gonna help you! ''(Cool Spot throws his notebook on the ground hard angrily) Cool Spot: Come on, guys! (Plays Feel This Moment by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera) (Shows Text "A Party Boy") (Shows A whole town of slaves in handcuffs walking in order in a line with Deeney Hops, Cool Spot, and Splish up on a roof searching the area) Cool Spot (whispers): Look y'all, I'm not a hero. I am a party guy! (whispers loudly) I'm out of here! (Splish and Deeney Hops turn around and shush Cool Spot) (Shows text "Must save his city") (Shows Cool Spot falling out of the sky screaming and freezes to show the text "Pharrell Williams" then unfreezes and he continues falling until being caught by Deeney Hops then the music stops and he continues screaming) Deeney Hops: (Cool Spot continues screaming) ''Spot. Spot! SPOT! ''(Cool Spot stops screaming) You're not dead. Cool Spot ''(relieved): Oh. Whew! ''(Music resumes, shows text "Is") (Shows Cool Spot and Splish tied up in a chair inside a house that is on fire) Cool Spot ''(irritated): Splish! I thought you told me you was gonna get us out of here! '''Splish '(furious): I am Spot! Stop rushing me like you always do! Watch this! (Music stops and Splish blows out all his air out and ends up stopping a fire) Cool Spot (amused): Well, I can't believed that worked! (The fire comes back three seconds later) Cool Spot (overwhelmed): Aw, come on! (Music resumes, Shows text "Cool Spot") '' ''(Swag Mom, Womp Daddy, Cool Spot, and Drinky are all sitting at a dinner table) Swag Mom: So how was your day, honey? Cool Spot: It was good! (Cool Spot is shown jumping out of an exploding building which a flame lands on a random oreo citizen and he starts burning) Cool Spot (narrates): You see, I jumped off an exploding building, then I got kidnapped and later I was given a free certificate for parking at the wrong spot! (Womp Daddy groans loudly while Swag Mom shows an angry look on her face) Womp Daddy ''(judgemental): Son, that's a parking ticket, it's not a good thing! '''Cool Spot' (optimistic): Then how come it has a smiley face with rainbow writing on it? (Cool Spot pulls out the ticket and shows it really has rainbow writing on it) Womp Daddy ''(irritated): Because you wrote it and it says, ''(Womp Daddy reads the ticket) ''"Meet me at the party at 12 am and don't forget to bring your ''(sounds confused) ''underpants?" ''(Cool Spot snatches card quickly and forcefully laughs along with Swag Mom and Drinky who hysterically laughs) Cool Spot (embrassed and laughs): Ha! That's nothing! (says ashamed) I'll be in my room. (A snippet of the song plays while the names of the cast are show which are "Pharrell Williams, Mila Kunis, Alec Baldwin, Bobby Cannavale, Tom Holland, Luke Wilson, Snoop Dogg, Bill Murray, Bobby Moynihan, James Corden, Michael B. Jordan, Adrien Brody, Steve Coogan, Ron Funches, Alison Brie, Andy Samberg, Debra Messing, Finn Wolfhard, and Frank Welker." The text shows "June 29 with in RealD 3D and IMAX (the IMAX version of the trailer says "Experience It in IMAX" instead) as well as #COOLSPOTROCKS, the this film is not yet rated box, a website which is www.coolspotmovie.com, and a copyright with the ''20th Century Fox, ''20th Century Fox Animation, Chernin Entertainment, and Virgin Produced print logos below'')'' TV Spot #1 Coming soon! TV Spot #2 Coming soon! TV Spot #3 Coming soon! IMAX TV Spot Coming soon! Category:Cool Spot Category:Transcripts Category:Trailer transcripts